


Holding You

by germanjj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt!Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets hit by a chemical weapon, some neurotoxin the doctors never have heard about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding You

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of wishlist_fic on LJ
> 
> original prompt: I'd love a Hawaii Five-0 fic. It can be gen or Steve/Danny. But I would love some major hurt/comfort with Steve being the hurt one. I'd just like to see Steve fighting hard to hang on and Danny pleading/encouraging him to hang on for just a few more minutes until help arrives.
> 
> note: It's not really what you're asking, but it's h/c alright. It's veeeerrry h/c and kinda extreme, but hey, Steve is definitely srsly hurt. I can promise you that. And wow, so not Christmassy this fic ;) *crossing fingers that you'll like it*

Danny swallows as much water as he can manage, spitting it out in time before the bile in his stomach is faster and he's throwing everything up again. He breathes hard, leaning down on the sink with both arms against the cold porcelain when he starts to get dizzy.

He's covered in sweat. His heart beating double time, his hands shaking like he is a fucking drug addict.

And that thought just gives him the rest, makes him wretch, but nothing comes out. Danny just trembles violently, sinks to the floor because his legs can't hold him anymore.

He can't do this.

Not for another fucking minute. Someone else has to. Someone else has to be strong for McGarrett because Danny's falling apart here. He's not good enough, he's too weak.

A knock comes from the door. .

"Danny?"

It's Kono. Her voice is shred, Danny can barely hear her.

Every cell inside him screams 'no', screams 'stay here and wait till it's over', but he doesn't listen to that voice, heaves himself up from the floor, makes it to the door.

"You gotta ... please. He needs you," Kono whispers when he opens the door to her, and Danny nods.

He will be strong. Whatever the costs.

Danny takes Kono's hand, walks her back through the hallways into the waiting room.

Kono is shaking next to him; Danny doesn't remember when she started crying without tears flowing down her face.

Danny doesn't remember when they got here.

Two days ago, maybe more. Maybe less.

The closer they come, the louder they can hear Steve scream.

Danny wants to turn around, wants to, with every fiber of his being. But he can't. He won't.

Chin looks up when they come back, but Danny's not sure of he's really seeing them.

They all stopped eating days ago. Stopped doing anything else but waiting.

Chin stopped talking ten hours ago.

The only constant noise they hear is Steve. Screaming. Crying. Calling for help.

Danny shuffles to the window where he can see Steve on the other side, strapped to a bed. He lays a hand on the glass.

"Danny! Danny!" Steve screams when he sees him and Danny is ready to lose it right then and there.

They're not allowed to get in. Not allowed close contact until a whole army of specialists finds out what the hell of a poison Steve inhaled.

They only know what they can see. That it affects the brain. That it causes indescribable pain. Hallucinations. Fear.

It's some chemical weapon three guys and a makeshift lab mixed together, either incredible geniuses or incredible morons. Either way they're dead. Right here, Danny swears to himself that he will kill every one of them with his bare hands.

And Danny can't go into the room where they are keeping Steve, can't do what Steve is begging and pleading him to do for an eternity now. Danny has to think about his little baby, about Grace, although it started getting unbearably hours ago.

They don't know anything yet. Don't know if Steve will ever be normal again. If he'll survive the next week. The next hour.

They can't even give him anything to sedate him without risking to make it worse.

They don't know anything and Danny can only stare at Steve through the glass window.

He's about ready to die.

"Detective Williams?" a soft voice says. A hand shakes his shoulder, but he doesn't register it, doesn't hear it, until Kono screams, high pitched and painful, screaming his name.

Danny turns his head.

"He's not contagious," the doctor says. "You can go in now."

He says more, explains more, but Danny can't listen. He's out of the waiting area and banging against the door to Steve's room within a second, splitting the wood with the adrenaline rushing through him.

People talk to him, the doc and two nurses. But they open the door, they let Danny in, and that's all that matters right now.

Danny storms into the room, jumps on Steve's bed, and he won't remember how he did it, won't remember anything until the moment he's sitting behind Steve, having the other man between his legs and resting against his chest, holding him as close as possible. Holding him and not ever letting go.

"I got you, Steve, I got you," Danny keeps whispering in his partner's ear. "I'm here, babe."

"Danny?" Steve asks, his voice only a ghost of his own.

Danny bites down on his lips and presses his eyes closed. "Yes, babe. I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Can you tell me a story?" Steve whispers and sounds like a twisted version of Danny's daughter, asking for another bedtime story when she's scared of the what the night will bring.

"Yes, yes, of course." Danny swallows against the aching lump in his throat and starts.

"Once upon a time there were two knights. They lived in a beautiful kingdom, but one didn't realize it at first because he came from far away and missed home. They ..."

Steve rears up suddenly, screaming, just for a moment before he falls silent again.

"Will they," he asks under his breath. "Danny, will they fall in love?"

Danny bares his teeth, twists his face in a silent scream. "Yes, babe. Yes, they will."

Danny will remember Steve sobbing in his arms, will remember him asking, begging to safe him from something Danny can't see. But Danny promises anyway.

He holds Steve close and doesn't feel his own, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks and into Steve's shirt. He presses a hand above Steve's heart, just to feel it beating.

He holds him until Danny can't feel his arms anymore.

He holds him until the doctors come in, armed with needles and things Danny doesn't know.

Until they fall asleep together on the small bed.

Until the doctor shakes him awake, a smile on his face.

Telling him that Steve is gonna be completely fine in another week.


End file.
